


Eagerly

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [29]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her laughter… it sings to him and he wants her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagerly

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: How about some hurt/comfort? Something porny?
> 
> Anonymous: something with the inquisitor dying/not coming back from the battle with Corypherus and having the news broekn to Cullen/the aftermath?

Their fingers are laced together, soft skin against his own calloused hands - her lips linger at the edge of of his jaw and slowly makes her way up to his ear. 

He shivers, her breath is warm and inviting as she sighs - his fingers dig into her hips and leaves half moon imprinted in the flesh. She moans his name in a hushed whisper and her hands slip into his hair, pulling the soft curls loose from its carefully coiffed hold. 

_Cullen..._

He feels her move against him, lithe, warm under his touch and her smile is imprinted against his lips while they kiss again and again. He whispers her name while sweat beads against their skin and trickles down their bodies in the frenzy they build between themselves. 

Her hands slip down his back, winding down the path of his spine using her nails to trace her love against his skin - goosebumps ripple across his flesh  and it makes him eager to please her; it makes him lose the careful control he holds on to when she's near. Her heels dig into his backside, her urgency declares itself slowly, pressing him against her sex and she moans again. 

He can't get enough of it, her voice, her sounds - her taste. He presses his forehead down against the desk, praying to hold on a little more, he's losing the battle and nips her shoulder with his teeth just to get his thoughts back on track. 

She arches, her breasts pressing against his chest and she mewls at the sensation of his teeth against her flesh. He flickers the tip of his tongue against the skin, tasting her, swallowing her every sound - he slips an arm between ass and the desk, gripping the skin in need. 

She's begging, his name weaving between pants and moans and he gives her what she wants with eagerness, grasping at one hand with his free one, fingers entwined again. 

He's groaning, sweat rolls down into his eyes but the sting doesn't even register, he can feel her tightening around him and coming undone just when he thinks he can't hold it back anymore. 

He shouts, his tight control gone as he rolls his hips hard into her and cums - the sensation curls his toes and he collapses on top of her, she's kissing his temple and smiling. 

Her laughter... it sings to him and he wants her again. 

Cullen opens his eyes, slowly. The heaviness of the liquor still swimming in his head when he frowns, trying to remember where he was.

He sits up straight in his chair, squinting and he realises he's in his office. The fire had grown cold long ago... had he even stirred the embers after the gathering in the chantry? He couldn't remember. 

He reaches out to where he'd left the pint he'd been become good friends with since he'd heard the news... 

_She was..._

He looked into the drink, swished the remnants of it around in thought before downing the vile liquid in one gulp. 

She wasn't coming home to him, her body had been laid to rest but a few hours ago in Skyhold. She'd won, the breach was closed, but at what price?

Cullen leaned forward, grief took him again as he laid his hands against the desk but that only made him remember the last time she was here, she was everywhere in this room. 

He ached. 

He swiped his hands across the desk, papers flew across the room with the startling sounds of breaking glass. The wine bottles that he'd taken out of the Inquisitor's special cellar were stains on his floor and nothing more - he was sorry for a moment but it was snuffed out in an instant - she wouldn't care, not now anyways. The last time he'd done that, the last time she broke a wine bottle, they'd made love here. She had laughed and smiled - she had loved him and he had eagerly given himself to her. 

He missed her. Memories imprinted themselves further onto his skin, her ghost lingered, whispered words he could barely hear but he knew she spoke them to him. 

He wouldn't chase them away, he _couldn't_. 

He sat down again, staring at the darkness before closing his eyes. Dreams were his only salvation, she was there in the Fade, he was certain of it - he could feel her at the edge of the Veil, waiting for him to sleep, and he obliged her, eagerly. 


End file.
